


Diamonds

by L122ytorch



Category: Smallville
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L122ytorch/pseuds/L122ytorch
Summary: Clark tries to deal with the fallout of learning how Lex handles sex. Now the sight of diamonds make him feel just as ill as Kryptonite. What will he say to Lex when he gets ambushed in the loft by his sort-of friend?





	1. Chapter 1

Darkness fell over the Kansas cornfields like a heavy blanket and a muggy post-rain claustrophobia followed. The earth smelled wet and fresh, squishing beneath Clark’s work boots as he walked to the barn. It stood like a towering monument in the dark, like a living thing that had yet to take a breath. 

He was never good at dealing with interpersonal difficulties and it showed. Clark threw himself into work so hard after yesterday’s events that he probably could have revamped the entire town if he wanted. But no matter how hard he worked, a sick feeling still lingered beneath his ribcage.

He took off the worn, wet gloves as he entered the barn and tossed them aside. It was so sickeningly quiet in the hollow space. Usually he savored the silence, craved the solitude, but in this moment it felt too loud to bear.

With a heaving breath he took the steps two at a time until he was in the loft. It was easy to find the switch in the dark, his large hands rolling over a small plastic dial until the string lights sparked to life. They tossed a warm glow that only travelled to the worn red sofa. 

It was late. A pile of homework sat in the corner, spilling out of Clark’s backpack, neglected and undone. Sweat and rain clung to his skin and caused the black curls of his hair to stick in wild directions. He had spent so much time trying NOT to think about Lex with countless faceless, nameless women that it was ALL he had ended up thinking about.

Clark nearly broke the sofa as he sat with a thud, digging his fingers into his hair and fighting back a scream. He couldn’t believe that he had told his parents he was disappointed in how Lex treated those women. 

“Hypocrite,” Clark whispered into his wrists before stretching to retrieve his laptop. He flipped it open and trained his large fingers to delicately tap on the keys until the screen filled with what he sought. 

It was the elevator footage of Lex and the dead woman making out just hours before her demise. 

God, he should have known it was a setup from the get-go. How could he think that Lex might have killed her? Sure, he was leaning towards the unethical these days, but murder? He hadn’t slipped that far. Had he? No. He was set up and Clark should have seen through the bullshit instead of buying into it. 

That guilt was just heaped onto the pile already amassing in his chest. Guilt that he didn’t think more of Lex, guilt for all the lies he told - for helping lend to Lex’s madness, guilt for the fact that while watching said video, he grew increasingly turned on. 

He watched Lex’s deft hands explore her slim form, he studied the way his jaw moved and caught the light reflecting off that sliver of tongue that was visible just before it slipped into her mouth. 

There was something else that accompanied the guilt though, something that caught Clark entirely off-guard. Jealousy.


	2. Chapter 2

The woman in the video seemed frail, small against Lex's outline, her hands disappearing into the black of his jacket, into the silk of his shirt. Clark felt irrationally angry, furious really. Who the hell was this woman? Who the hell were all the other women Lex had fucked? Did they ever mean anything to him or were they just throw-away's. 

He already knew the answer. 

Why did she deserve this? To feel his hands explore her body, to experience his firm feather-soft lips, to taste him and hold him and peel back the layers that he let so few people beneath?

He had saved Lex's life countless times, he had been his best friend, given him the benefit of the doubt when he didn't deserve it, and yet, he was never allowed to get that close. But this woman had. Why? Because she was beautiful? Because she was a woman?

That question sparked a whole litany of new questions. Had he only brought women home? Were there men out there walking around with diamond cufflinks and the lingering scent of Lex's cologne on their lapels? 

Clark felt suddenly unable to stop his spinning thoughts, his chest restricting with the effort to draw in breath, the sting of unshed tears burning behind his eyes. It killed him how much he didn't know about Lex, how much Lex didn't know about him. Everything between them was strained, their friendship balanced on a fraying thread. 

In the past he had tried not to think about Lex's sex life - he knew his friend had a reputation. But seeing it played out on a screen in front of him, brought it painfully, vividly to life. It made him hard and furious and jealous and opened the Lex shaped gaping wound in his heart. Every lingering look that Lex had thrown his way was not lost on the "innocent" farmboy. His fantasies had increasingly become inundated with Luthor. 

He sat back on the sofa and groaned, itching to taste that crooked, cracked, sly smile, to watch the gray of Lex's irises be swallowed by black desire. Clark wondered what those long, skilled piano playing fingers could accomplish and if the same tongue that darted out to lick at droplets from water bottles was as skilled as it seemed. 

He knew it would be. 

Clark also knew that the Luthor mansion hid an impressive gym in the basement and that Lex worked out like a man possessed. But he never showed it off, concealing the creamy silk of his skin beneath cashmere sweaters and jet black Armani jackets. 

The more he thought about Lex, the harder he got. It made him want to snap the laptop shut with a scream and chuck it across the room, across Kansas, but he really couldn't afford another one. 

"Clark?" 

Lex's voice jolted Clark violently back to reality. He had been so wrapped up in thought that he didn't even hear his...Lex...approach. He tried to tame his expression but knew that it must resemble a deer in headlights, his hand moving too fast to shut the laptop.

"Is this a bad time?" 

"No," Clark answered lightning fast. 

But it was a bad time, a terrible time. He was sporting an inconvenient hard-on caused by the very man he was staring at. In a weak and obvious attempt to hide it, he pulled the laptop further into his lap. 

Clark's face felt like it was on fire and he was glad that embarrassment hadn't come with it's own superpower like sex had. Shit. Sex.

Lex grinned and sauntered over to Clark. "Looking pretty guilty there Clark, you wouldn't happen to have been looking at porn were you?" Lex jested, but all of the color instantly drained from Clark's face. 

He opened his mouth but quickly shut it again. He tried to swallow but there was no spit to ease down the silent foot he had planted in his mouth. 

"Oh," Lex's eyes were wide and he began rubbing the back of his neck - one of his few nervous tells. 

"I wasn't," Clark blurted out way too late. 

Lex looked at him incredulously, his gaze gaining heat at being so obviously lied to. 

"I mean..." Clark shook his head, hoping to knock loose a few coherent sentences. "I wasn't looking at porn but I was doing something I shouldn't," his eyes trailed down to the floor. 

"Oh," Lex's tone shifted again. Time to change the subject. 

"Look Clark...I was hoping we could talk."

A beat of silence. Then another. 

"What's there to talk about?" Clark's words dripped with venom. Jealousy twisted in his gut as the images of Lex and that woman replayed in his mind. 

Lex walked towards the couch and sat next to Clark. 

"I expected you to show up to the mansion. To lecture me on my...less than wholesome approach to...dating."

"I think you mean fucking," Clark said, his jaw set, the word falling sharp into the silence.

Lex's eyes were wide with surprise. 

"I knew that you wouldn't be happy with me or proud of the choices I've made. I expected you to show up with your soapbox to berate me."

"I'm not happy Lex, I'm pissed," Clark turned towards his friend with a look so fierce that it could have scared a San Quentin inmate. "And what pisses me off the most is that...that I can't show up with my soapbox...I can't judge you for what you've done."

"Why not?"

Outside, beneath the portrait window, crickets chirped loudly in the night.

"Because I'm no better," Kent grit through his teeth, hating the way the words tasted on the back of his tongue. 

Now Lex simply looked confused. 

Clark wished for sudden death. A lightning bolt perhaps. Anything. 

"I've been at that point," Clark forced himself to continue on. "That point when you're so low that you stop seeing people as people, where you're willing to do anything, to use anyone just to...feel better...escape."

Luthor's slate eyes darted over Clark as if in an effort to grasp some level of understanding of what was just said to him. 

"I'm no better," Clark muttered again, barely audible, turning his body once more so that it wasn't directly facing Lex.

"You keep saying that, but I don't understand what you mean. So please explain to me why you're not on your high horse condemning me for sleeping with half of Metropolis."

Clark squeezed his eyes shut tight and took a deep breath. He turned his head slightly, the moonlight peeking through parting clouds catching his green eyes. "Because I've probably slept with the other half."

"What?" Lex scooted closer to Clark and the young man inadvertently tightened his grip on his laptop. A loud pop and crack filled the loaded air between them and Clark looked down to see his laptop crushed in his hands. He stood suddenly and threw it across the loft. It met with a large wooden pillar and broke apart before hitting the wood floor. 

He remained standing, his back to Lex, unsure of how to proceed. 

Clark crossed his arms, as if pulling himself into a self-embrace would ease the pain. 

"My "lost" summer in Metropolis..." he started. "When you were stuck on that god-forsaken island in the middle of nowhere and everyone thought you were dead...." he cleared his throat to dislodge a lump that settled there at the memory of Lex's funeral. "I couldn't cope that summer, with anything, with any of it. I couldn't handle who I was, what I'd done, that you were gone." He could sense Lex now standing behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder that sent a shudder down his spine. "So I ... spent the summer ... high, stealing things, fucking anyone and everyone."

Kent could feel the older man's stare burning holes in the back of his neck but he was too afraid to turn around. 

"But the difference between what I did and what you did is that...I couldn't turn to you, you were gone. But...you...I...I was here...you could have..."

"Could have what?" 

"Turned to me," Clark whipped around, his eyes searing like hot embers. 

"Clark, we're barely even friends anymore. The fact that you never told me what happened that "lost" summer just goes to show how little you turn to me. I had no idea that you wouldn't judge me for what I did. Plus...I mean...I doubt you could've helped me break my bad habits."

Clark stepped towards Lex, eyes set with a hard edge of seriousness. "Tell me that you are breaking those habits Lex. No more nameless, faceless fucks," he was standing so close to Lex that the billionaire's cologne was clinging to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Lex let out a bitter laugh, his face twisting with incredulity. "Promise you that I won't sleep around? You're something else Clark. What makes you think you have any say in how I live my life?" 

Anger rose like high tide in Clark's chest. 

"Maybe sexually repressed farm-boy works for you now that you're far removed from that "lost summer" you spent high off your ass...but somehow I don't think I can pull it off." 

Lex turned to move and one of Clark's large hands shot out and grabbed his bicep. Despite being perhaps the most powerful man in Kansas, when Clark had a hold of Lex, his jaw set in a determined line, Luthor came close to actually feeling fear. It surprised him that he could feel anything anymore. 

"I want to kill anyone who's ever touched you," Clark gritted out through clenched teeth, his eyes alight with a burning fury that sent a shudder down Lex's spine. 

"And why's that Clark?" Lex was genuinely curious. If he didn't know better, it almost seemed as though Clark was jealous. 

Near deadly possessiveness had taken a hold of Clark's every thought and it was a struggle not to break Lex's arm in his grasp. 

"Because they didn't deserve it. They don't deserve you Lex," his eyes swept over Lex's face, lingering a little too long on the rose pink lips split by the small river of a scar. 

"And what about all those people you slept with Clark? Did they deserve to touch you, to kiss you, to hold you, to fuck you?" 

"No. They didn't. But I swear to god Lex, if I ever see a woman leaving your building with a pair of diamond earrings I'll..."

Clark came to a stop, not quite sure of the type of threat he wanted to deliver. He wasn't as good at intimidation or negotiation as the Luthors. 

"You'll what?" Lex defiantly stepped impossibly closer to him. "You'll punish me for being such a whore?" 

"You're not a whore," Clark balled his other fist into itself so hard that his short nails threatened to draw blood from his palm. 

"Yes I am," Lex's head was tilted up to meet Clark's face, his eyes glittered with unwavering determination. "And it kills you doesn't it? That I've given myself to all these strangers so easily and yet I won't give myself to you? But you can't blame me Clark, I only found out in the last ten minutes that you wanted me. Personally, I'm shocked that the deeply traditional, repressed, oblivious farmboy put two and two together and managed to even peek out of the closet. Oh how the tables have turned, the irony is fantastic. You spend a thousand years pining after Lana, whining about her to me, and now you want me because things didn't work out with the princess? Classic."

"This has nothing to do with Lana," Clark felt his face grow hot, the blush of indignation starting at his cheeks and the tips of his ears and traveling down. 

"Doesn't it? I start spending time with her, you and I start fighting about everything, you've all but said our friendship is over...and now...now you're telling me what? That you want me? You're so fucking lost Clark that you have no idea which way is even up." 

Clark's hand moved to Lex's neck in a flash, not in a tight grip, but a possessive one. Lex wondered how such a large young man could manage to move faster than a striking cobra, but that thought died when he considered the mammoth hand at his throat. 

"What are you going to do? Strangle me Clark? I know you want to."

"No, as much as I want to sometimes, I'm not going to strangle you Lex." Still, Kent's blunt fingernails dug into Lex's pale flesh. He could feel every pulse of Lex's heartbeat beneath the tissue paper flesh and Luthor's vulnerability was turning him on more than he'd like to admit. 

"Then what are you going to do? Either kill me or let me go, I don't do well with indecision."

To Lex's shock, Clark's gorgeous face, alight with golden string glow on one side and cast in shadows on the other, was moving towards him. He'd spent years wondering what it would be like to kiss Clark Kent and upon actually doing it, realized that no fantasy could even come close to the real thing. Clark's lips were rougher than his but moved with far more skill than he'd expected. Clark's mouth fought with his, almost viciously at first, punishing force behind every move and nips that could easily leave him bruised or bleeding. Then, when the fevered rush of shock melted away, the kiss turned into something else, something deep and intimate. Clark's tongue was no longer fighting his for dominance, but exploring his mouth and savoring every stroke. The hand that was wrapped around Lex's throat had slid to the back of his neck, while Clark's other large hand was on his lower back, dragging their bodies flush. 

Clark had no need to breathe, but apparently Lex did, so he finally relented and released his friend. Lex nearly stumbled back when Clark let go, his eyes wide with surprise. In the dead silence of the loft, Clark could practically hear the gears turning in Luthor's head. Of course he couldn't just go with his feelings, no, he had to analyze everything to death instead of appreciating what just passed between them. 

There was a pause, a moment of hesitation where the globe seemed to tilt off it's axis, but then Lex was trying to push the fast forward button. Luthor surged back into Clark's space, grabbing Clark's jaw and devouring him with a mind melting kiss. No longer caught off guard, Lex's mouth and body was a force to be reckoned with. Beneath all of those fine cashmere sweaters and expensive slacks, Lex was all muscle, deceptively lean but incredibly strong. He ground their bodies together in a way that made Clark higher than any Red K ever had. 

Clark moaned into Lex's mouth, his clothed erection grinding against Lex's. In that moment, he'd willingly dive into a pool of green kryptonite to get Lex into bed...but...he couldn't.

The young man pulled back, leaving a different kind of shocked look on Lex's face. 

"I'm not like them. I'm not like the others Lex. You can't just fuck me, toss me diamond cufflinks, and throw me away." 

"I wouldn't do that to you Clark."

"I guess we'll never know will we?" 

"What do you mean?" Lex's eyebrows knitted together.

"You're with Lana, Lex, remember?" 

"Clark..."

"Even the fact that I kissed you is a betrayal of trust and friendship."

"Clark..."

"Get out Lex. Go. Please. This was a mistake."

Lex bit his lower lip, he had some unreadable expression in his eyes, words gathered in his mouth but remained trapped there. He turned and left.


End file.
